


Melancolía

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [635]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Collars, Crying, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, M/M, Manchester City, Men Crying, November 2019 :(, Swollen Lips, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pep ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un frappe chez lui à cette heure-ci, il avait déjà prévu une belle soirée à Mikel.
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Pep Guardiola/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [635]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Melancolía

Melancolía

Pep passe son doigt sous le collier de cuir de Miki, pour vérifier que ce n’est pas trop serré, que son adjoint peut respirer correctement. Mikel est tellement adorable comme ça, ne lui restant plus que son boxer alors que sa pomme d’Adam remue faiblement sous le collier, ses cheveux toujours aussi bien coiffés que d’habitude (Pep est jaloux, il ne peut que se rabattre sur la barbe et il n’arrive pas à la garder ordonnée). Pep pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure où il sait qu’il va trouver des marques plus anciennes, la bouche de Miki est tellement chaude, sa langue si expérimentée lui donnant l’opportunité de la découvrir une énième fois. Il pose sa main sur le boxer de son adjoint, pinçant son érection pour le faire gémir langoureusement entre leurs lèvres, le poussant un peu plus sur le canapé pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de fuir. Mikel adore être baisé sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire, et Pep adore le faire de manière désordonnée, ça leur permet de s’échapper de de l’ordre strict des terrains.

Pep relève la tête des lèvres rouges gonflées de Miki et de sa mâchoire si attirante en entendant la sonnerie de sa maison. Vu l’heure, ce n’est pas pour un colis. Il se remet debout, couvrant sa poitrine dénudée de l’un des t-shirts de Miki, un peu plus petit que lui mais suffisant pour ce court instant. Il peut voir Mikel se relever du canapé pour aller dans leur chambre, c’est peut-être un joueur venu pour discuter, et c’est vrai qu’il ne veut pas qu’un gamin voit son entraîneur et son adjoint en train de coucher ensemble sur un canapé. Il ouvre la porte en vérifiant en un coup d’œil que Miki n’est plus dans le champ de vision, sa surprise s’affichant sûrement sur son visage en voyant Niko sur le pas de sa porte. Combien de temps qu’ils ne se sont pas vus ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Peu importe. Le t-shirt de Mikel serre sa gorge en voyant les larmes perler aux yeux du croate, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il pensait le revoir après tout ce temps… Pep passe son bras autour de ses épaules pour l’amener s’asseoir sur le canapé, il n’a pas regardé les informations du Bayern depuis longtemps, mais il peut deviner que Niko n’en fait plus partie, et depuis peu. Il est désolé pour Miki, ils vont devoir attendre avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient.

‘’Tu veux en parler ?’’ Pep passe ses doigts sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes, il ne sait pas comment il va réussir à le réconforter

‘’Je ne… Je ne savais pas vers qui aller…’’

‘’Ne t’inquiète pas, je comprends… Tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu veux.’’ Pauvre Miki…

‘’Je ne veux pas te déranger Pep…’’

‘’Pour le moment, tu as juste l’air perdu, alors tu vas rester ici jusqu’à ce que tu reprennes complètement tes esprits.’’

Pep continue de masser ses joues avec ses pouces pour l’aider à se débarrasser de ses larmes, il ne veut pas voir Niko triste, encore moins quand la dernière fois qu’il l’a vu il avait un beau sourire sur le visage. Pep pose ses lèvres sur celles de Niko, il ne l’a pas fait depuis tellement de temps… Ses lèvres sont blessées, il peut le dire quand sa langue passe sur les marques et quand il peut sentir le goût métallique du sang. Hm, ça n’a pas dû être une journée facile. Ses doigts passent dans ses cheveux, pour les remettre en place, prenant une mèche sur son front pour la remettre avec les autres. Miki ne va pas être heureux de les voir comme ça, mais c’est une situation différente de d’habitude… Pep relâche ses lèvres pour le regarder, allongé sur son canapé, ses lèvres tremblotantes, et son teint pâle se transformant lentement en un teint rouge. Il est toujours aussi beau malgré toute sa peine, il ne peut pas se retenir de poser sa bouche sur sa gorge pour goûter une nouvelle fois sa peau, plantant ses dents pour laisser une marque sombre et profonde. Il pourrait faire ça toute la journée. Ses doigts commencent à ouvrir la chemise de Niko, ses yeux se posant sur sa poitrine entretenue, sur ses muscles toujours présents malgré les années, sur les grains de beauté et les petites cicatrices de crampons enfoncés trop loin. Il n’y a aucune chance qu’il résiste à sa beauté.

‘’Pep ?’’ Ah, ouais, Miki…

‘’J’arrive bébé !’’

Le regard perdu et interrogateur du croate ne peut que le faire rire, bien sûr il ne peut pas savoir pour Mikel et lui. Pep l’aide à se remettre sur pieds, lui prenant la main pour l’amener avec lui dans sa chambre, si ça peut lui changer les idées, il ne faut pas négliger cette option. Bien sûr, Miki aussi est surpris de voir un autre homme dans sa chambre, la chemise ouverte et déjà quelques marques sur son cou. Pep le regarde longuement pour lui faire comprendre qu’il ferait mieux de ne pas faire de commentaires sur toute cette situation, avant de jeter un regard à Niko tenant toujours sa main sans vouloir le lâcher, il est tellement perdu que ça lui fait mal au cœur. Il embrasse ses cheveux avant de l’amener jusqu’au lit, pour le faire s’asseoir à côté de Miki, allongé sur le lit comme un enfant, ses mains soutenant son visage, toujours un simple boxer pour le couvrir. Pep se débarrasse du t-shirt trop serré avant d’aller dans la salle de bain pour récupérer du lubrifiant, il n’a aucune idée de ce qui va se passer après cette nuit, mais il veut en profiter. Il se met lui-aussi en boxer, déposant son jean sur le rebord de sa baignoire, il doit lui aussi se mettre à l’aise.

Il revient dans sa chambre, ses yeux se posant directement sur Miki et ses lèvres sur celles de Niko, ses mains se débarrassant habilement des vêtements restants du croate. Il lui a bien appris, même si Miki était déjà très heureux de coucher avec ceux l’entourant avant lui. Pep continue de les regarder pendant quelques minutes, il aime regarder Mikel avec d’autres hommes d’habitude, alors pour une fois qu’il peut utiliser son corps autrement que pour prendre la bite des autres, il sait que l’espagnol ne va pas se priver. Niko a toujours l’air aussi perdu et totalement hors de lui, mais son corps réagit aux touches, des marques rouges apparaissent un peu partout, et il peut voir son érection plus ou moins bien camouflée entre ses cuisses serrées. Pauvre garçon, ils vont devoir tout lui apprendre. Pep interrompt Mikel, l’écartant par le collier pour se donner la chance d’aussi profiter du croate, ses mains se posent sur les joues de Niko pour l’embrasser une nouvelle fois, ses doigts glissant lentement vers sa nuque pour renforcer le baiser.

Pep glisse finalement ses mains jusqu’à ses cuisses, pour venir titiller sa bite, ce n’est pas parce qu’il n’est pas expérimenté qu’il doit continuer de se cacher comme ça, et c’est hors de question qu’il ne participe pas avec eux ce soir. Niko sursaute contre lui, un couinement adorable échappant à sa bouche alors que ses doigts s’enfoncent soudainement dans ses épaules pour ne pas perdre le fil de ce qu’il se passe. Il n’est absolument pas comme son Miki, il le savait déjà, mais c’est encore plus flagrant aujourd’hui, tout son corps tremblant après une simple touche, son érection semblant si sensible. Il rit contre son oreille avant de le soulever pour l’allonger sous lui, Mikel se poussant en comprenant ce qu’il va faire. Niko mord sa lèvre inférieure, Pep se relevant pour récupérer plus que son lubrifiant, il va avoir besoin de beaucoup plus pour le détendre. Il passe devant Miki, lui chuchotant à l’oreille en espagnol de continuer de s’occuper de lui, en lançant un regard plus qu’évident vers le corps tremblotant du petit.

Pep trouve plus que du lubrifiant en récupérant un plug et des menottes, il ne va pas laisser Miki sans occupation, ils ont commencé quelque chose quand même. Il est à peine surpris de retrouver son adjoint, la tête perdue dans le creux du cou de Niko, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux, et son genou perdu entre ses cuisses. Il ne promet pas que le croate aurait un cou pâle le lendemain matin. Peu importe, Miki comprend vite en tournant la tête vers lui, ses lèvres toujours aussi gonflées qu’avant se tournant en un sourire alors qu’il se relève et lui tend ses bras, Pep garde un baiser pour simplement lui passer les menottes aux poignets, il ne sait pas combien de fois ils ont fait ça, mais Mikel a été fait pour ces menottes. Pep le regarde se retourner, pour claquer ses belles fesses qu’il ne peut pas attendre de posséder pour une énième fois.

Son regard finit par se poser sur Niko, qui les regarde depuis tout à l’heure en tremblotant toujours sur son lit, ses yeux profondément encrés sur eux, il n’a clairement pas l’air dans son état normal. Pep ne pensait pas qu’il pourrait un jour le voir comme ça, il a juste l’air si brisé que ça pique dans sa poitrine, il est un ancien du Bayern, il sait à quel point ce poste peut faire mal, mais il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait avoir ce genre de conséquences qu’il peut observer dans les yeux noisette embués de larmes. Si le spectacle peut le divertir un minimum pour qu’il oublie, Pep n’aura aucun problème à baiser Miki devant lui. Et en parlant de Miki, il finit par le retrouver au bout du lit, sa peau brillant sous la lumière de la chambre, le collier de cuir noir comme seule tâche sur son beau corps bronzé, il est déjà à quatre pattes devant lui, ses mains menottées l’empêchant de toucher son érection si dure. Pep teste son trou en introduisant un doigt lubrifié, il peut sentir que c’est déjà froid, oh Miki, toujours si prévoyant (au moins ça explique ce qu’il faisait dans la chambre pendant qu’il parlait).

‘’ _Miki you slutty thing…_ ’’ Pep murmure dans son oreille alors que sa bite glisse facilement en lui, le pouvoir de leurs habitudes dépasse son petit trou serré

Miki souffle de nez en l’entendant, bien sûr qu’il s’est préparé pour lui, il fait de son mieux pour lui plaire au quotidien, un si bon garçon, un si bon adjoint… Pep ne peut pas s’empêcher de continuer de jeter quelques regards à Niko, semblant à la fois fasciné et effrayé par ce qu’il voit, et par ce qu’il entend avec le bruit de leurs hanches et cuisses se rencontrant le temps d’un va-et-vient. Pauvre garçon, il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il semblait plein de vie il y a à peine quelques mois. Pep continue de baiser Miki jusqu’à ce que son petit espagnol se retrouve épuisé sur le lit, ses bras ne le soutenant plus du tout. Mikel va être adorable sur son siège lors du prochain match, incapable de s’asseoir sans remuer faiblement pour calmer son cul, comme souvent d’ailleurs. Il pose la clé des menottes dans les mains de Miki, il a une autre occupation pour la soirée.

Pep se glisse entre les jambes de Niko, roulant rapidement des yeux en le sentant sursauter quand sa main vient prendre la base de sa bite. Ses lèvres viennent lui offrir une fellation, il ne sait pas si ça va réellement le détendre, mais quand il entend les gémissements et couinements du croate, il est sûr qu’il peut réussir à le faire dormir tranquillement. Il rit en essayant de ne pas s’étouffer en sentant la main de Niko sur sa tête, pas de chance ses cheveux ont abandonné depuis plusieurs années. Pep essuie sa bouche une fois qu’il a fini, c’était loin d’être sa pire relation sexuelle avec un autre entraîneur. Il ne peut quand même pas s’empêcher de regarder longuement Niko, il est obligé de se demander quand il va craquer, il voit ses yeux brillants depuis tout à l’heure, et il peut deviner que ça ne va pas durer longtemps avant qu’il ne puisse plus supporter ses larmes. Miki se glisse à côté de lui, passant son bras autour de ses épaules, Pep a envie de dévorer sa bouche une nouvelle fois, mais il a en quelque sorte promis de réconforter Niko.

Un soupir lui échappe en posant la tête de Niko contre sa poitrine, il entend ses sanglots, il sent ses mains s’accrocher à ses épaules, et même s’il sait exactement ce qui traverse son esprit, il ne veut pas le laisser se démoraliser avant de dormir. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux en lui chuchotant de se calmer, Miki frotte aussi les muscles tendus de son dos pour l’aider à se détendre, sentir ses larmes ne lui fait pas plaisir. Pep embrasse son front avant de le forcer à s’allonger à la couverture près de Miki et lui, c’est hors de question de le garder éveillé, pensant à tout ça, plus longtemps.

‘’ _Sleep well, queridos._ ’’

Fin


End file.
